Oh my, Aphrodisiac Chocolate
by clarex-ama
Summary: Warning: These chocolates contain aphrodisiac potion! Consumed in large amounts can give the side effect of high sexual excitement.


**Title: **Oh my, Aphrodisiac Chocolate  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **T/M  
**Warnings: **Slash...  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K Rowling. This fic is only written for fun, no profit is made...  
**Summary:** _Warning: These chocolates contain aphrodisiac potion! Consumed in large amounts can give the side effect of high sexual excitement._

_**Illustration: **_The wonderful and talented **jollyhime **has made a drawing for this fic. See it here: http : // jollyhime . deviantart . com / art / Aphrodisiac - This - is - for - Clara - 108444219

**Oh my, Aphrodisiac Chocolate**

It was a beautiful day, wonderful actually in Harry's opinion. The sky was blue with little, fat clouds floating around like bunches of candyfloss, and in the middle hung the sun, big and almighty, shinning and sending warm rays down to the earth.  
It was a perfect day to spend outdoor, and a perfect day for a Hogsmead-weekend trip.

Harry was smiling brightly and so were his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. All three teenagers were walking down the main street of Hogsmead. Everywhere around them, witches and wizards were chatting happily with each other and enjoying the sunny afternoon.  
Ron, Hermione and Harry's hands were clutching several bags and packages from their shopping, and now they were heading in the direction of "The Three Broomsticks" to eat lunch.  
Oh, yes, everything was absolutely perfect… at least it started out that way.

"Hoy, Hermione, you dropped something!" All three students turned around to look at the source of the yelling.  
Jogging towards them was Neville, his mild, round cheeks tinted with red spots because of the run.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked friendly as Neville caught up with them.

Neville lifted his hand and showed them the broken quill lying in his palm. "You dropped this," he said, panting, to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the broken quill and sighed, "What a pity, I just bought that. Well, thanks anyway, Neville." She smiled at the boy and took the quill. "Looks like I'll have to buy a new one"

"You guys surely have bought a lot of stuff," Neville stated, grinning.

"Yeah," Harry said and lifted his bags to point out the obvious, "We've just left Honeydukes. They're handing out free samples of their newest products - it's brilliant."

"Hey, Neville, I have something to show you," Ron said eagerly, digging through the contents of his bags.

Knowing what was coming (since Ron had showed quite a few people his newest buy) Hermione shook her head and turned around to look at Harry. "This is going to take some time. I'll better buy a new quill meanwhile. We'll meet at The Three Broomsticks, all right?"

Harry nodded and watched Hermione disappear into another shop.

Ron however was too busy showing Neville his newly bought Dungbomb to actually notice Hermione's disappearing.

"…and they say it's the strongest Dungbomb yet. Can you believe that?"

"Wow," Neville said, sounding rather impressed, "What does it smell like?"

"Well, this one smells like a mixture between rotten eggs, old lavatories, Pixie pee and Troll feet," Ron explained with excitement. Neville stared at the Dungbomb in awe.

"Can I hold it?", he asked carefully. Ron, who was practically glowing because of the attention, handed Neville the Dungbomb.

Harry smiled at his two friends, realizing that Hermione had been right (as always) this was going to take some time. He might as well just finish his own shopping while Ron told Neville about the wonders of the Dungbomb, a tale Harry had heard approximately fifty times since the redhead had bought the Bomb.

"I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks, Ron "Harry said to Ron, who didn't seem to pay him any attention. Harry smiled and shook his head, turning his back to the two Gryffindors.

He was only a few feet away when he heard Neville squeal with terror. Harry turned around, wand at the ready, and saw as in slow-motion how the Dungbomb slipped from the boy's dirty fingers. The Bomb fell trough the air and hit the ground with a loud thud. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron's pale face, before the two boys were disappearing in the heavy, smelly, green fog emerging from the broken Dungbomb.  
The smelly fog drifted through the air and came closer to Harry, who was rooted to the spot. The stink was unbearable; people around him screamed and ran as if their lives depended on it. Someone pushed Harry hard, he felt the elbow in his ribs, and then he realized that he should probably run too.

So Harry ran for it, squirming past escaping people, trying to avoid the absorbing smelly fog.  
And that was easier said than done, because it was a rather fast, smelly fog. So Harry ran as fast as he could, ducking under flailing limbs and jumping over fallen people lying in the dust just waiting for the awful, green cloud to catch up with them.

But after a couple of minutes, Harry realized that he probably wasn't fast enough anyway, the smelly fog had almost caught up with him.  
In an attempt to save himself before it was too late, Harry sprang to the left, and threw himself trough a door. He landed on a dusty floor, entangled in his own robes and bags.  
He was relieved when he heard the door slam shut behind him.

Harry stood up and brushed the dust off his robes, trying desperately to free his foot from a paper bag which deliberately had wrapped itself around his leg.

"Well, well, lucky me, isn't that the famous Saint Potter," a mocking voice drawled.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"The one and only. Pleased to see me, Potter?" The blonde Slytherin approached Harry, looking at him like he was something unpleasant under a shoe.

Harry signed deeply. "Not exactly, no." He picked up his bags and turned around to leave, only to realize that that was probably not something he should do, unless he wanted to drown in that awful smell. Why was life so unfair?  
Instead, Harry looked around; studying the room they were in. It was some kind of storage room, Harry mused. Everywhere around them old, dusty boxes were stacked on top of each other. The floor was made of stone and surprise also very dusty. There were no windows, and the only light was provided from a magical torch in the far end of the room.

"What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy," Harry asked bluntly, placing his bags on top of a box.

"What do you think, Potter," the blonde wizard snarled, "The same as you, trying to escape that bloody Dungbomb." He wrinkled his nose to prove his point.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he decided that the conversation was over. He sat down on a box and waited. Waited for the smelly fog to disappear so he could leave the room and the annoying Slytherin.  
Only problem was that Malfoy didn't seem so keen on making the waiting time pleasant at all.

"If it wasn't for that imbecile Longbottom… I mean, how clumsy can you be? The stupid idiot actually drops a Dungbomb in the middle of Hogsmead! I can't believe he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff." The pale boy's grey eyes shone maliciously and Harry felt anger boil inside him but tried to ignore it. There was no point in fighting Malfoy.

"But of course, if it the Weasel hadn't bought it to begin with, we wouldn't be in this situation either. That poor redhead probably used all his family's savings to buy that shit. Now all the Weaslys won't be able to eat for months. That's probably a good thing though then maybe they will be too exhausted to breed."

"Shut up!" Harry growled through gritted teeth. He had drawn his wand and was pointing it at Malfoy's face. Malfoy had not been quick enough to grab his own wand, so Harry was in control of the situation. "How dare you! Don't ever insult my friends again, you disgusting little ferret-face. If I hear as much as a croak from you, I will hex your arse off, and don't be naïve enough to think I won't!"

Malfoy's eyes were fixed upon the wand in Harry's hand. His eyes were wide in surprise and fear.

Harry snorted and sat down on the box again. This was going to be a terrible waiting time…

**_ooo_**

How long had he been here? An hour? Two? Harry looked at his wizard-watch. Oh, only fifteen minutes… bugger.  
Harry sighed and studied Malfoy. The blonde sat on the edge of another box in the other end of the room. He looked very grumpy, sitting there muttering things under his breath. Probably something along the lines of: "Wait till my father hears about this", or "Malfoys don't sit on dusty boxes".  
Harry shook his head and looked away.

Maybe it was safe to go out now? Surely the smell had to wear off soon, right? Harry stood up, and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing," Malfoy snapped.  
"I am checking if it's safe to go outside again. I don't want to sit in here with you all day," Harry answered.  
He could just open the door a little, stick his nose out, sniff, and see if the smell was still there. That was his plan. A bit simple, but hey, no need to make things more complicated than necessary.

The only problem was that Harry could not open the door…

"What is wrong with this door? Why won't it open it?" He pushed hard, pressing his shoulder against the surface, trying to force the door open. But it did not work.

"Try the Alohomora," Draco said annoyed. Harry flicked his wand and said the spell, but nothing happened.

"Oh, please, let me do it," Draco snapped and stood up, making his way over to where Harry was standing and pushed him out of the way. Then he cleared his throat and said the same spell… nothing happened.

"Are we locked in?", Harry asked a bit unsure.

"Em, I think we are." Both boys stared at each other in something akin to horror. Great, just what Harry needed, to be locked inside this bloody storage room with bloody ferret-face.

Draco squatted down and studied the lock under the door knob.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully.

"Hmm-what?"

"I know this lock; we have one like it at the manor in one of our broom closets."

Harry let out a breath in relief. "You know how to open it then?"

"Nope," Draco said and stood up. "It only means that I know we won't be able to open it from the inside. It can only be opened from the outside, so that means we'll have to wait until somebody opens the door from the outside."

"HELP!" Harry immediately started screaming. He banged his fits on the door, hoping that someone would hear him and let them out.

"There is no need to waste your wonderful girly screaming voice," Draco snorted, "Nobody will hear you."

"How do you know?" Harry spat, narrowing his green eyes threateningly.

"Please, use the few brain cells you hide under that awfully messy hair of yours, Potter," drawled the blonde boy arrogantly, "Of course nobody will hear you. A Dungbomb was dropped outside that door half an hour ago. It's not very likely people will be anywhere near that area for the next few hours!"  
"Oh," Harry said, feeling a bit dumb.

This did not bode well…

**_ooo_**

Harry was bored. He had drawn little men in the dust, counted all the stones in the west wall, and eaten half the candy he had bought from Honeydukes…  
Malfoy looked very bored too. He sat with his back against the wall, eyes closed, looking like he tried to sleep or something.  
He actually looked peaceful, or at least so peaceful a Malfoy could look. Harry liked him better this way.

Harry was just about to stuff another toffee into his mouth, when he heard something,

"What was that?", he asked Draco, who had opened his eyes.

"Em… I don't know," Malfoy answered avoiding Harry's gaze.

"There it was again! Can't you hear it?"

Harry stood up and tried to locate the sound.

"It sounds like a beast in pain or something," Harry considered.

"Okay, okay, stop that!", Malfoy snapped, pink colour tinting his cheeks, "It's my stomach! I did not get any lunch. Happy?"

"Is that your stomach, Malfoy?", Harry asked amused, "You must be really hungry."

Malfoy's stomach gave another loud roar. The blonde boy groaned and hugged his knees, trying to muffle the sound.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Malfoy sent Harry a death glare but the Slytherin did not look very intimidating, so it only made Harry laugh even more.

"Shut up, Potter! It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," Harry panted out between laughs.

He sat down on the ground again, grinning broadly, "Can't you eat something. I don't want to listen to your screaming stomach all afternoon."

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't you think I would, if I had any?"

"Here, eat this," Harry said and threw a box of chocolate in the Slytherin's face.

"Ouch, stop that!" He looked at the box, "Am I supposed to be grateful now? Is this an attempt to save me? I am not your damsel in distress, Potter!" His stomach gave another rumble.

"Well, you don't have to thank me, Malfoy, it's only a free sample from Honeydukes, and the box's crushed because I sat on it by accident. And if you don't eat it, I'll force you to; your stomach is beginning to annoy me."

Malfoy huffed and looked disgusted, but then his stomach gave another loud growl, and he started opening the box.

**_ooo_**

These chocolates weren't so bad after all, Draco thought, and stuffed another into his mouth. They tasted all sweet and lovely and the consistence was nice and juicy. He licked his fingers and ate one more. Mmm… he had to admit he had a sweet tooth.

Potter was watching him with a smug look on his face. Stupid Potter, always thinking he was better than Draco. It was not Draco's fault he hadn't had lunch, it was actually Potter's stupid friends fault. Hmpf…

Draco ate another chocolate, and one more, and one more… so delicious!

Potter was still watching him, brainless git, well, Draco could understand why though; he was kind of hot…

Potter himself wasn't all that bad either, Draco pondered and ate another chocolate. His eyes had an interesting colour, deep and honest. His glasses were dreadful though.  
He ate another chocolate.

And his hair… Draco liked that raven black colour, but it was just so messy! Almost like he just got out of bed or something… so post-shag…  
Well, post-shag hair was a bit sexy after all…

Draco ate another chocolate. Potter stood up and began pacing back and forth, he probably felt numb in his legs.  
His body was tall and lean. Draco was sure there were some nice muscles hidden under that robe. Not too muscular though, just a bit toned in an elegant kind of way; the boy did play Quidditch after all…

Draco kept stuffing chocolates into his mouth.

He had a nice arse, Draco mused, but it would probably look better without so much clothing covering it…

Mmm… naked Potter.

Draco would love to help him out of his robes.

Potter stretched his body and Draco couldn't help but imaging how the boy would look, writhing with pleasure, lying naked on the floor, Draco on top of him… mmm…

Fuck, Potter was hot…

**_ooo_**

"Malfoy, are you all right? You're drooling…"

"Am I?" The blonde asked absently, eyes never leaving Harry.

"Em, yes…"

Malfoy's pupils were dilated and there was a hungry glint in them. Well, that couldn't be right; Malfoy had eaten all the chocolates. How could he possibly still be hungry?

Harry turned around and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear against it, trying to hear if there was movement outside. He couldn't hear anything.

"Looks like we're going to be in here for some time," he sighed irritated and sat down again.

"Bugger," the Slytherin said smirking and did not look sorry at all. That was weird…

"Em, yeah."

A tense silence floated between them.

"Er, is it just me, or is it a bit warm in here," Harry said after a little while, tugging at his collar.

"It's hot, yeah. Maybe you should take off some of your clothes? I won't mind…"

"Thanks, I guess..," Harry said a bit unsure, "but I think, I'll manage." There was something strange about Draco's behaviour. Harry shook his head mentally, Draco was actually being kind of civil here, he should be grateful that they weren't fighting and not freaking out because of a look in the blonde's eyes.  
He was just being silly…

But was it just Harry, or did the Slytherin actually look a bit disappointed?

In an attempt to think about something else, Harry ate another toffee.

"Does it taste good?", Draco asked, eyes fixed on Harry's mouth. Harry shifted slightly in his seat.

"Em, do you want one?", he asked. Maybe the other boy really still was hungry.

"I would love to," Malfoy purred and scooted closer to Harry.  
Purred? Harry had never heard Draco purr before… Confused, Harry watched Draco move closer and closer… and closer. Harry tried to back away slightly, but it was almost impossible because the wall was in the way. Instead, Harry ended up pressing his own back against it in an attempt to put a decent distance between them. Malfoy however seemed very keen on invading Harry's personal bubble.

"Not to be rude or anything, Malfoy, but could you move back a little? You're kind of invading my personal space," Harry gulped as Malfoy leant forward. He was on his knees, hands placed on the ground next to Harry's hips, and face very close to Harry's own.

"You said, I could taste it," Draco whispered sultry, licking his lips. Harry's heart was beating fast, blood rushing through his veins with maddening speed. What was going on?

"Em, yeah, I-I guess, I did," Harry stammered feebly, hands roaming around desperately, trying to find a sweet he could give Draco so the other boy would back off.  
Draco just smirked and moved closer. Harry could feel the other boy's hot breath on his cheeks and blushed deeply.

Harry's hands closed around something that felt like the wrapping of a sweet.

"Here!", he almost yelled and pressed the sweet into Draco's face. Draco sat back on his heels and took it out of Harry's hands.

"Potter, this is only the toffee-wrapping," he threw it over his shoulder, "I don't want the wrapping, I want the sweet."

He was so close. Why? Was this a new strategy to make Harry feel uncomfortable, because if it was, it was working pretty damn well.  
If it wasn't because Harry knew better, he would have said that Malfoy was actually hitting on him. Such a silly thought really…

"You smell like toffee," the blonde whispered in his ear. The sound sent shivers through Harry's body.

Harry had a very hard time thinking straight… he found himself wondering about stupid things such as: "Mmm… Malfoy smells of chocolate" and "His eyes are like blazing silver". Where did those sappy thoughts come from?

And then Draco did something that made Harry's breath catch in his throat,

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, was that your _tongue_?!", the brunette practically screamed, eyes wide in surprise.

"Did you like it?", the blonde asked innocently and did it again, tongue swirling over that sensitive spot right beneath Harry's ear.

"I-I…" Okay, Malfoy was definitely hitting on him! "Ye-n-no. No! Back off, Malfoy!" Harry pushed the Slytherin away, stood up, and ran to the other side of the small storage room. "What the hell was that all about?!", he screeched horrified .

"What was what about?", Draco said smirking, getting to his feet as well.

"That - that thing you just did!"

"What thing?"

"The _thing_! The tongue-thing!"

"Oh, you mean the _licking_?" Draco said seductively, using his bedroom-voice.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" The blonde asked provocatively and took a step closer.

"That! Stop it! Why are you acting like this?"

Draco stopped and looked thoughtful, "I don't know…"

"You don't know? Suddenly you're just horny and all over your archrival and you don't know why?!"

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault. Ever since I ate those bloody chocolates I've just had this enormous urge to rip off your clothes and have my wicked way with you…"

"W-what? You want to..? Oh, my…"

"You're kind of hot when you're hyperventilating, did you know that?"

"There must be an explanation," Harry muttered panicky, "an explanation… come on, Harry, think! A reason…" Harry looked from the approaching blonde to the empty box of chocolates. There had to be a connection… wait a second… Malfoy said that he felt horny after eating the chocolates…  
Harry ran over to the box and turned it around so he could read the backside:

_Warning: These chocolates contain aphrodisiac potion! Consumed in large amounts can give the side effect of high sexual excitement. _

Oh fuck…

**_ooo_**

"This is not fair!", Draco whined accusingly, "I'm under the influence of a potion as you pointed out yourself. You could at least let me touch you…"

"No!" Harry said firmly, wand pointing at the boy's chest.

"This is very selfish of you. Here I am, poor and innocent, suffering under an awful spell and you won't even help me out of my misery! I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be noble."

"We are. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you ravish my body, Malfoy!"

"I don't have to touch you; I could just touch myself while watching you."

"No!"

"Hmpf."

The blonde was sitting on the ground, looking very cross. "Could you at least put away your wand? I'm not going to rape you as soon as you look away!"

Hesitantly, Harry withdrew his wand and sat down on the ground again. Malfoy was right, he was being too paranoid. Just because Malfoy was sexually stimulated did not mean he was going to harass Harry more than he did on ordinary days. Well, at least that was what Harry hoped…

"Okay, Malfoy, but if you as much as think about moving closer again, I'm going to hex your arse off!"

"You've said that already…"

"Well, that's because it's true!"

"Okay, I won't do it again… but I know you liked it..," Draco said and winked. Yes, he actually winked at Harry!

"I did not!" Harry said angrily, staring hard at the other boy.

"Oh yes, you did. I guess you like the idea of me licking you, don't you, Potter?," Malfoy teased smugly.

"Yeah, right."

"I bet you would love if I sucked you too," he whispered, eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry found himself blushing - again! If Malfoy would just shut up…

"No, I wouldn't, and if you say one more word, I'll hex -"

"- my arse off, yes I know that. God, Potter, you really do have a thing for arses, don't you?"

"Malfoy, I warned you," Harry growled irritably, wand-hand itching, "If you say one more word, I really am going to curse you, and don't be stupid enough to think that I'll go easy on you just because you've ate too much chocolate!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes to slits, "If you hex me, I'll hex you back. Don't get me wrong, Potter, just because I want to fuck you doesn't mean that I love you. And anyway, this is your fault. You were the one forcing me to eat those chocolates!"

"Well, I did not force you to eat the _entire_ box," Harry spat, standing up, Malfoy following suit.

"Well, I-I was really hungry," Draco spluttered defensively, "and you should blame your stupid friends instead, they are the reason why I had to eat those chocolates in the first place!"

"Leave my friends out of this, Malfoy," Harry snarled furiously.

"That is pretty damn hard since it's their fault!," Draco yelled nastily.

And that did it. Harry had had enough. He flicked his wand vigorously and sent a curse tearing through the air. Malfoy ducked and the spell hit the wall behind him, creating a black spot of burned stone. Draco wasn't far behind and soon curse after curse were flying back and forth between them. The entire shanty was trembling, little crumbles of stone were falling from the ceiling, but neither of the boys seemed to care. They were far too occupied trying to kill each other.  
Harry was seeking shelter behind an empty bookcase and Draco was hiding behind a pile of boxes. Harry sent a cascade of hexes in the direction of the boxes Draco was hiding behind and caused the stack to shake violently. The second time he hit them, he sent the boxes crashing to the floor in a cloud of dust.  
It was impossible to see anything at all, the dust hung in the air like a mist. Harry struggled his way trough the room, running over to the broken, wooden mess.

"Malfoy, are you all right?" Harry called out, searching for the blonde. He found him lying on the floor. Apparently he had jumped away just in time, before the boxes had hit the ground. He seemed angry but unharmed.

"You nearly killed me, idiot," he scowled wrathfully.

"Well, you brought it on yourself."

"You were the one who started it," the blonde spat, fighting to get free of something… and it wasn't until then, Harry realized that the Slytherin was partly wrapped in something that looked a bit like a thin rope, probably the contents of a broken box.  
Harry squatted down to help the struggling boy out of the clutter.

"Don't touch me," Draco hissed out of sheer habit, but as soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them, "Okay, I take that one back, you can touch me… actually you can touch me as much as you like… all over my body."

"Malfoy," Harry started ominously and began tugging at the rope around Draco's legs.

"Okay, okay, just free me from these ropes… unless you like a little bondage, then I could probably be persuaded to-"

"Stop it," Harry interrupted, "I don't want to hear it."

"You are so prudish," Draco mumbled huffy. Harry pretended he did not hear.

Freeing Draco was easier said than done, the more he tugged the more the ropes seemed to tangle. If Harry had been a little more alert to what he was doing, he would probably have noticed that the ropes were twisting slightly… all by themselves…

"This doesn't work," the Gryffindor concluded after a long time struggling, "Maybe I should use a spell to free you." He took out his wand, pointed it at the ropes around Draco, and muttered a spell.

He should never have done that…

The ropes hissed loudly and attacked Harry. They wrapped themselves around his body, making both Harry and Draco yelp in surprise. Now they were both tangled in the magic ropes, tied together in a very uncomfortable way. Harry's face was squashed against the stone floor (glasses askew in a very unflattering manner), his body was half spread across Draco's and both boys' hands were intertwined somewhere under Harry's belly and on top of Draco's thighs.

"W-what happened?", Draco asked surprised.

"Don't know," Harry mumbled from the floor. He wriggled in an attempt to free himself, but it did not help. "Help me out here, will you? This position is rather painful, Malfoy."

"Oh, you don't like this position, honey?", Malfoy chimed sarcastically, "then let's try another. And this time I'll be the top, because you're approximately as heavy as a mountain troll!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Malfoy! Just help me, my face is hurting."

"Yeah, it does look rather painful," Malfoy said smugly, looking at Harry's squashed face.

"Malfoy!"

"Well, Potter, if you haven't noticed, you're lying on top of my hands, so I can't really do much."

Harry tried to free his own hands, but it was impossible, they were tied to Draco's thighs. Then he squirmed and twisted the best he could, trying desperately to loosen the ropes, but he soon quit that when he realised that Draco was groaning because of the unintended friction.  
This was hopeless… but at least his face wasn't squashed painfully against the floor anymore. He had managed to twist a little, so his face was now lying on top of Draco's right shoulder instead. Unfortunately, Draco's shoulder was very bony, so it wasn't a very great improvement.

"Malfoy, this is not working. You have to help! Can't you free your hands? Yours are not bound to your thighs, right?"

"No, they are just compressed beneath your extremely heavy body!"

"Just try!"

Harry could feel how Draco wiggled his hands in an attempt to get free. The fingers were brushing hard against Harry's stomach and the sensation made it prickle tenderly where Draco's fingers were touching his body. The feeling was nice and warm, and Harry found himself pressing his own body a bit closer to Draco's. Draco noticed this, because Harry felt his body stiffen slightly.

Hesitantly, the blonde moved his hands again, this time they deliberately caressed Harry's stomach, sending little shivers through his body. The Slytherin's fingers curled into the fabric of Harry's clothes, digging trough the thin layers of garments, finding a way to the skin beneath.  
The feeling of Draco's slim fingertips sliding over his taut stomach made the brunette gasp softly.

"You like this, don't you?" Draco whispered softly, fingers drifting lower.

"Do not," Harry said, voice muffled because his face was buried into the other boy's shoulder. He breathed in the blonde's scent, how come he had never noticed before how very delicious Draco smelled?

"Right," Draco teased and kept caressing Harry's skin, fingers creeping under the waistband of Harry's trousers, "then why are you not doing anything to stop me?"

"I can't move away," Harry gasped, and Draco could feel his hot breath through his clothes.

"Why don't you tell me to stop then?", Draco said huskily, fingers ghosting over Harry's building erection.

"You never listen to what I say," Harry said breathlessly, hips pressing closer to Draco's hand.

"True," Malfoy admitted. The small space between them made it hard for Draco to move his hand properly, so even though he didn't want to, he withdrew it.

"Why did you do that?", Harry asked surprised.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you didn't like it?"

"I-I don't, it's just that, I'm just… you know, it's…"

"Don't worry, Potter," Draco whispered and twisted so that they were more align, the movement made them both gasp. The ropes were cutting into his skin and it hurt, but he did not care. "We can still have fun even though I've removed my hand." He bucked his hips into Harry's to show his point. Harry moaned into Draco's neck, lips brushing against alabaster skin as he did so. Draco whimpered slightly.

Harry was convinced that his brain was out of order, because surely Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, should not be enjoying the thought of dry humping Draco Malfoy while tied uncomfortably together and lying on a dusty floor!  
But if he was honest with himself, he really was enjoying the thought of dry humping Malfoy on a dusty floor… so of course he wasn't going to be honest…  
_  
There's nothing you can do, Harry, _Harry's internal voice told him, _you are tied together with a horny Malfoy and he wants you. You just have to be the brave Gryffindor and help the stupid Slytherin out of the mess… I mean, it is kind of your fault, Harry, you were the one telling him to eat those chocolates… the least you can do is help him get an orgasm… and you're not doing this because you find Malfoy sexy and want to make him come, nope, you are only doing this because you have to. You know, being noble and all that. Right.  
_  
However, Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and justification of wanting Draco, when Draco began grinding his hips steadily against Harry's own. The sweet pleasure of the movement rushed through his body and the wonderful sensation caused the blood to run down to his groin and make him even harder.

Harry groaned loudly and did the first thing he could think of; he started to grind back. Draco moaned and forced his hands to the side, making there hips move more easily against each other. Harry tried to do the same, but the ropes were pretty restraining, so he felt a bit frustrated.

Because of the frustration (yeah, right) Harry felt that he needed to do more than just rock back and forth, so he started kissing Draco's neck. The skin felt soft and tempting against his lips, persuading him to keep going. Carefully, Harry began licking, tracing his tongue over the white neckline. Draco made a low guttural moan and the sound made his throat vibrate delicately beneath Harry's tongue. The whole situation was so breathtaking that Harry felt the urge to do more than just lick… so he sucked hard, leaving red marks on the blonde's neck, nibbling gently and soothing the painful spots with the tongue afterwards.  
Draco was writhing in pleasure, moaning and panting, making Harry want him even more.

The desire ran through the veins in his body, and everything felt so overwhelming that the brunette did not care nor thought about any possible justification of dry humping Draco Malfoy. Actually the Gryffindor did not think very much at all at the moment. It was very hard to keep track of anything but the feeling of the gorgeous boy whimpering beneath him, pressing their hips together in the most delightful way, making Harry see stars.

"God, this is great," Draco moaned and Harry couldn't agree more. He lifted his head and looked down into the other boy's grey eyes. They where darkened with desire, looking at him like he could eat him whole. Harry's eyes flicked to the boy's lips, which were looking absolutely kissable. Slowly, Harry lowered his head and made their lips touch each other for the first time. Draco kissed him back immediately, pressing their lips together, spreading Harry's with his tongue. Harry opened his mouth and welcomed the intrusion with excitement, running his own tongue over Draco's. The kiss was deep and passionate, and it was the sensation of the kiss that really made Harry fall over the edge.  
The orgasm made Harry curl his toes and moan deeply against the other boy's lips, it was as if fire was burning its way through his body, making all his muscles tense and tight. Draco was coming too, Harry noticed through his own fog of desire, the blonde was throwing his head back, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

Afterwards, Harry collapsed on top of Draco, he felt spent and exhausted. They did not move nor say anything. The only sounds were the sounds of their breathing getting back to normal. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was rather peaceful.

Harry looked into the Slytherin's eyes again and felt a little painful pang through his heart; Draco had only done this because of the potion… he did not like Harry at all; he probably thought he was disgusting and dreadful. Harry looked away again.

**_ooo_**

"Mmm… that was nice, if you don't take into account that I hate you and that I'm not into boys. Fancy doing it again?"

"W-what? B-but we just… we just…3 minutes ago!", Harry blurted out a bit shocked.

"And? That was only a foretaste… Dry-humping you just made it worse; now I want the "real-deal" and since we can't do that because of these lovely ropes, I have to settle with the dry-humping."

"What are you? Some kind of beast?"

"Close, I'm a horny teenage-boy under the influence of something akin to wizard-Viagra."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent. Draco on the other hand was very eager to get what he wanted, because he started kissing Harry's neck with those wicked lips of his.

"Don't do that," Harry muttered annoyed under his breath. Once again, Draco had reminded him that this was only because of the potion, and somehow that made Harry feel grumpy.  
Draco, however, did not stop just because people told him to.

"Why not, you seemed to enjoy it a minute ago," he whispered sultry in Harry's ear, his voice already hoarse and low again. Harry shuddered.

"Well, that was… back then," Harry finished lamely, his voice a bit shaky because Draco had decided that letting his teeth scrape the sensitive skin of Harry's neck, was the right thing to do at that exact moment.

"Oh, so the Golden Boy is regretting his sordid little secret with the evil Slytherin?"

"We don't have a sordid secret, Malfoy!"

"You know that's a lie," Malfoy said smugly and nibbled Harry's earlobe gently. Harry moaned… maybe having a smutty secret with his school-rival wasn't as bad as it sounded?

"Mmm… I love when you make those small unintended sounds… so sexy," Malfoy whispered and Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Draco Malfoy complimenting him because he made stupid sounds was just a bit absurd and funny.

"Potter, less laughing more moving!", Draco snapped, trying to sound annoyed but Harry could hear the mirth in his voice.

However, before any of them could even think about dry-humping like animals, the door burst open. Harry and Draco screamed in surprised and tried to jump apart… that was of course impossible because of the ropes, so the result was a tangle of limbs and stifled high-pitched squeals.

"Harry?!" a girl's astonished voice asked, and Harry realised who the intruder was; it was Hermione Granger.

**_ooo_**

Everything that happened afterwards was a bit awkward. Hermione released them from the ropes (without any problems of course), and Harry and Draco could finally move away from each other. She did not ask any questions about the lovebites on their necks or why their lips were a bit red and swollen. What she did ask about though, was why Harry and Draco were tied together on a dusty floor in an old storage room. Harry briefly told about the escape from the Dungbomb, the fight and the accident with the ropes. He did not mention any chocolates or dry-humping.  
Hermione, though looking slightly unconvinced, accepted his explanation, but Harry knew she would question him later.

Draco, who had remained silent (for once), brushed the dust off his robes and walked to the door. Before he disappeared through the doorway, he looked back at Harry and Hermione.

"See you around, Potter," he said, smirking, and left. A tingling sensation lingered in Harry's stomach as he watched the Slytherin go away.

Hermione was watching Harry with a sceptical look on her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she had a frown between her eyebrows.

"What's going on, Harry?"

"What?", Harry asked stupidly, avoiding her gaze. Hermione, however, kept staring.

Harry sighed. "Nothing is going on, Hermione." In the hope of changing the subject, he added; "Where's Ron?"

"He went back to take a shower while I went looking for you. But Harry, don't change the subject! What were you and Malfoy doing?"

Harry, sensing the lost battle, decided that he might as well just tell her everything… okay maybe not everything, but at least the bit with the aphrodisiac chocolate and the turned on Malfoy. But the kissing, touching, and humping were not really relevant for the bigger picture… right?

However, Hermione seemed to be able to jump to the conclusion herself, because she eyed him with a raised eyebrow. Harry, blushing, finished the story as quickly as he could.

"Can I see the chocolate-box?", she asked after a little while. There was an amused glint in her eyes… How on earth could she find this funny?

Harry nodded and pointed at the empty chocolate box in the corner. Hermione picked it up and examined it with great interest. After a little while she began chuckling.

"Well, well, this is interesting," she said, brown eyes shining with mischief.

"What's interesting?", Harry asked curiously, walking over to where Hermione stood.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Malfoy apparently has a thing for you, that's all."

"What do you mean?", Harry asked surprised, "he was under the influence of a potion."

"Sweet Harry, aphrodisiac potion is not a love potion. Aphrodisiac potion only heightens and stimulates the sexual attraction. It does not create it."

"So that means..?"

"That Malfoy's attracted to you."

"He is?", Harry asked incredulously.

"Apparently," Hermione said smiling.

Harry couldn't help but grin. The tingling feeling in his stomach spread through his entire body, and he felt warm and happy inside.

Maybe this day hadn't been all that awful after all, Harry mused. It had been quite… interesting. And if Harry wasn't mistaken, this school year promised to be very interesting indeed.

The end

**A/N:**Yay, another fic posted here on FF. net! I have no idea why I wrote this fic, but here it is, and you are more than welcome to review :P  
Btw, no sequel to this one, sweethearts ;) I really should start working on that long fic, I've convinced myself that I'll write one day...


End file.
